


leave me breathless

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, contains spoilers for 12x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: “Or maybe Kane was right. Maybe I do just… talk too much.”“Stop.” Yaz murmurs. “Shut up.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Orphan 55". What if Yaz had pulled a Jenny/Vastra and just kissed the Doctor to give her oxygen?

Head wonk. Oh she _hates_ head wonk. The Doctor shakes herself like a dog, hair gently thwaping against her cheeks. Her eyes unfocus for a second and she stumbles, catching herself on the wall. The red warning light throbs, the nice robot lady gently but firmly reminding her she should have passed out a minute ago.

“Oh shut up,” she mutters. 

The green oxygen strip is itchy, and she scrunches her nose. Her head wonk is starting to turn into head wibble which, if she remembers correctly, means she needs to find some breathable air fast. Shouldn’t be too hard, ruined planet with a ruined atmosphere, she’s been in worse situations. At least she’s not hanging in the vacuum of space where a planet used to be, or trapped inside the liver of a sentient space whale. Again.

The Doctor shakes her head roughly. She needs to focus. There’s a distracting, rhythmic thumping in her ears that won’t go away. Two hearts. She should’ve realised she’d use up the oxygen faster. She sags against the wall, sliding down it as her mouth gapes open and shut like a fish.

“Doctor!”

Yaz skids to a halt in front of her, dropping to her knees.

“Oh hiya Yaz.”

“Don’t talk.”

“But I love talking.”

The monitor on Yaz’s wrist is glowing an ugly reddish-orange colour.

“Yaz, no.”

“Yaz yes. How do I get this off?”

She tries to tear the green strip from her nose but it’s held fast. The Doctor pulls a face, reaches out a limp hand to stop Yaz from hurting herself. The robotic voice is kinder now, soothing as it informs her she’s at zero percent oxygen. The Doctor isn’t really paying attention, half-formed words hanging breathlessly from her lips.

Yaz lets out a frustrated cry, scrabbling frantically at her own oxygen tank to try and pull it from its cradle. She angrily brushes a tear from her eye when the Doctor shakes her head. 

“Funny, it’s usually you who… makes me breathless.”

The edge of the Doctor’s vision is starting to blur. It feels like she’s breathing through cotton wool. Weakly, she lifts her hand to Yaz’s chin, trailing her fingers over soft skin until she reaches her lips, pressed resolutely together. Yaz’s gaze burns into hers, the Doctor’s hearts beating faint in response.

“Or maybe Kane was right. Maybe I do just… talk too much-”

“Stop.” Yaz murmurs. “Shut up.”

And she presses her lips to the Doctor’s.

* * *

Graham braces himself when he hears two sets of footsteps thundering down the tunnel, putting himself between them and the group. Yaz almost runs into him when she hurtles into the dim light, the Doctor hot on her heels with her coat tails flapping behind her and the light on her oxygen tank bright yellow.

“Doc, Yaz I’m so glad to see-”

“No time Graham!” The Doctor yells, a red tint to her cheeks. She herds the group into a run, glancing behind them as a horrible screech echoes through the darkness.

“But how did you-”

“Later!” Yaz grabs Graham’s arm, out of breath as she pulls him along the tunnel.

“Alright, alright! But you two better tell me why you stopped to put lip gloss on the Doc in the middle of an alien nest!”

**Author's Note:**

> *The Corrs voice* oOOoOooOH leAvE mE BreAThLEsS  
> Also posted on my tumblr.


End file.
